ssentaiwfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryuuta Nanbara
is of the Biomen. He is a 18-year-old water sportsman who is boyish and adventurous. He also loves to explore and discover new things. Biography Bioman Do not mistake him for an absent-minded child, though, he is quite level headed and full of determination, as his confrontation with the evil Prince showed. His years of diving have made him very nimble and thus he is very skilled in stealth techniques. Turboranger .]] Ryuuta and his team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Blue3 is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Ryuuta fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Blue Three powers are later utilized by Joe Gibken via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed that Ryuuta and his teammates have their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , Changemen, Dynamen, and Turborangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Ryuuta, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen fighting Panthera Luteus and a Gormin. Stage Show appearances Bioman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Biomen are seen fighting Neo Empire Gear and Bio Hunter Silva, , , , DynaRed, DynaBlue, GoggleBlack, VulPanther, and DenziGreen arrive to assist the Biomen. Bioman Stage Show at 3 Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Biomen are seen fighting Neo Empire Gear and Bio Hunter Silva, and arrive to assist the Biomen. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Ryuuta Nanbara/Blue3: to be added Blue3 Mecha *Biojet 2 (shared with Green and Yellow) Arsenal *Techno Brace *Bio Sword **Elec-Sword *Super Electron Ear Attacks *Super Sky Diving Ranger Key The is Ryuuta Nanbara's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Blue3 Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as Blue3. *When the Gokaigers became the Biomen while fighting Kiaido. *As part of a bombardment of changes in the final battle with Emperor Ackdos Gill. The Bioman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet Blue3 was defeated as part of a group of surviving Blue warrior keys by Gokai Blue and Super Gosei Blue. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Ryuuta received his key and became Blue3 once more. Notes *"Blue Three" (ブルー・スリー) is spelled the same way in Japanese as "Bruce Lee" (ブルース・リー), with the dot moved one over to the right. *Weirdly in a "Dai Battle" in Dice-O, Nanbara is included as one of five "dragon-theme" Rangers (including ChangeDragon, DragonRanger, RyuuRanger and Gosei Red), even though the only "dragon" he has is his first name of "Ryuuta". (further, he isn't even the first Ranger with "dragon" in his name, this belonging to Ryu Azuma/Dia Jack)). *It is revealed in one episode that Nanbara used to be a delinquent in his teen years, but was inspired by a certain person to change his ways. His first encounter with Prince reminded him of those times and wanted to help him change. This minor fact was cut out in the English dub. *His name in English Dubbed is Frankie. External links *Blue Three at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Blue Three at the Dice-O Wiki